


He Chose Me

by ivycross



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Danny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg steve, Omega Steve, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Danny, Rough Sex, Rut Fic, Self-Lubrication, Sexually Submissive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds out he's going into rut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Chose Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is [ photonromance's](http://photonromance.tumblr.com/) fault. It was with them that I spent a better part of Friday exchanging McDanno Mpreg headcanon. Eventually, everything led to omegaverse talk and when I mentioned wanting to write smut, they encouraged me. 
> 
> Not beta read, so all mistakes are mine.  
> Edit :Thanks to Dragonspice for pointing out some typos!

Sighing, Danny shut the door and fell back against it. He couldn't believe it, but the tests didn't lie. He was in rut. That explained the shakes, the high fever and lack of appetite. Honestly, he should have seen it sooner. Over the last week, he had become even more short tempered and possessive of Steve. Even to point where he growled at Chin. Chin of all fucking people. He had apologized right away and everyone dismissed it as a response to Steve's pregnancy.

Which brought him back to why he couldn't be in rut, not now. Steve was seven months into his pregnancy and already looked like he was about to drop the cubs any minute. The strain of helping Danny get through this could lead to him going into to labor far too soon and Danny didn't want to risk that.

He blew out a breath as he thought about what to do. His doctor had told him that if couldn't use his mate to find a beta until his rut was over, but Danny couldn't to that. It wouldn't be right fucking someone else and Steve would be devastated. No, there had to be another way.

He pushed off the door and on shaky legs moved into the kitchen. It was a mess, so Steve must have been in here. The remains of some kind of smoothie mixture sat in the blender and there were pieces of a fruit all over the counter. 

Danny laughed as Steve had become a bit scatter brained these last few months, often forgetting to put things away. Danny teased him about it, but gently as Steve had become more sensitive due to an influx of hormones. Danny set the blender in the sink running water in it before clearing off the rest of the counter.

Satisfied with that, he wondered where Steve was. Normally Steve would have appeared the moment Danny walked through the door, clinging to him, asking about his day, scattering kisses along his jaw. 

A flash of panic sized Danny for a moment thinking Steve was somewhere in the house hurt and unable to cry out. A movement outside caught his eye. He breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted Steve coming up from the beach, dripping wet, his trunks riding low on his slightly larger hips. 

He waddled up to the door, one arm cradling his swollen belly. Danny let out a groan of need as his mate filled his vision. Steve truly had to be the most beautiful man on this earth at that moment and Danny couldn't think of a single person that he wanted more.

Steve smiled at him waddling through the glass door. Danny instantly caught a whiff of Steve's scent mixed with the smell of the ocean and his cock started to harden. Sweat was forming at his temples as he licked his lips, his breathing becoming heavy.

"Hey babe," Steve smiled, a large toothy grin that made Danny's heart flutter wildly even when he wasn't strung out on hormones. He tried to smile back, his hands curling into fists at his side. His nails bit into the skin of his palms bringing him back down keeping him from jumping the kitchen island to take Steve right there.

"Hey," he said weakly. Steve moved toward him and Danny stepped back around to the other end of the counter. It was agony as he wanted to pull Steve to him,  to run his hand all over that body,  to bend him over the counter, to fuck him deaf dumb and blind. The moment he moved, Steve stopped and frowned.

"Are you ok, Danny?" Steve's voice was soft and worried. It killed Danny.

"Yeah, Babe. I'm good. You been swimming?"

"Yeah. I mean it's kinda obvious," He indicated his wet hair as he shot Danny a look that screamed 'duh.'

Danny huffed out a laugh trying so hard to smile. "Oh yeah. Silly me." Dear god did Steve smell good. He smelled good, looked good and Danny knew from experience he tasted good. He remembered Steve's last heat, when he was dripping wet with slick, he licked his hole before mounting him. His tongue flicked over his lips at the memory.

Steve must have seen this as he blinked at him his expression oozing with concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Danny said wishing that he could do something about his erection. It pressed against the front of his pants uncomfortably and all he wanted was to free it from it confines. And stick it down Steve's throat. He knew Steve could take it. He had taken Danny all the way in his mouth last week in the shower and it had been all Danny could not to pass out when he came.

Danny shut his eyes and shook himself. He needed to leave. He needed to go somewhere until this passed and he could come home to Steve safely. 

"Hey, Babe. I'm gonna step out for a bit..."

"But you just got back."

"Yeah. Yeah, I did, but I just remembered there was something else I needed to do, um…I might be awhile, but don't worry OK cause--"

"Are you leaving me?" Oh god. Steve's eyes were suddenly wide and shiny. He lower lip trembled and Danny, not thinking, rushed towards him.

"No," he said pulling Steve toward him. "Oh my god, no. I would never leave you. You know better than that. You're my mate and husband. I love you so much." 

He held Steve tightly in his arms pulling him down for a kiss. It started off gentle, but it became harder more heated. He growled low under his breath as he plundered Steve's mouth. His hands roamed over Steve's body raking his nails over his skin. Steve whimpered and Danny pulled back coming back to himself. He let go and took a step back breathing hard.

Steve stared at him confused, his lips red and swollen. "Danny? Tell me what is wrong?" 

Danny shook his head, backing away. 

"Danny!" Steve shouted.

 Danny's will broke. He hung his head. "I'm going into rut and since I don't wanna hurt you, I'm gonna go--"

"Go? Go where? No, Danny. You don't need to leave. Stay. We'll go upstairs after I grab at few things and take care of this."

Danny raised his head. "Steven. Did you not fucking hear me? I won't have any control. I could hurt you or the cubs or... Just no!" He ran a hand through his hair, breathing hard. He wished his wasn't. With each intake of air, he could smell Steve. He reeked a slick and Danny wondered how wet his mate was. "Just no," he said again shivering.

"Danny, you won't hurt us. It will be okay. I promise."  

Steve stepped forward but stopped when Danny threw up a hand.

"You can't know that," Danny said. "You've never been around an alpha when they're in rut."

Steve snorted, rolling his eyes. "Uh, I've been around plenty of Alphas in rut, believe me."

Danny's whole body stilled. "What?" he hissed. His lips pulled back over his teeth as he growled: "Who?'

Steve blinked."It doesn't matter. What matters--"

Danny sprang forward taking one of Steve arms in his fist. "Oh, fucking matters alright. Tell me. Who? Who was it? Freddie? Nick? Catherine?" He snarled, snapping his teeth at Steve.

He stared up into Steve's horrified face and froze. What was he doing? He released Steve and stepped away, he covered his face with his hands. He had let go only for a moment, but his whole body now screamed to continue forward. He sobbed from the pain of his need and from shame. What was he doing?

"Danno?"

"Get away from me!"

"No Danny. I won't cause you're my alpha and husband." Steve's voice was soft again. 

Danny shook his head refusing to look at him. 

"Danny, it doesn't matter about the others. You know why?" 

Danny whimpered. 

"Because I chose you."

"Me?" Danny whispered. He peered at Steve through his fingers.

Steve nodded, smiling at him fondly. "Yeah, Danno. I didn't stay with them. They wanted me too, but I didn't want them. I wanted you. I wanted you so much that I crawled to you on my hands and knees remember? When I went into heat?" 

Danny nodded. He did remember that and the image of Steve crawling toward him on his bedroom floor, mewling and begging brought a growl from his lips. 

“Yeah," Steve continued. "I wanted you to knot me. I laid myself bare to you and begged you to mate with me. To give me pups and you did. I was so happy and I still am cause I gave myself to you and you alone."

"Gave yourself to me," Danny's hands slid down his face shaking. He stared at Steve, his eyes dark. "Mine?"

"Yes." Steve moved into arm's reach and smiled when Danny pulled him close "All yours," he cooed. He took Danny's hand and placed it on his stomach. "And these are ours."

"My mate. My cubs," Danny moaned rubbing his cheek on Steve's chest.

"Yep and you know what your mate wants more than anything?"

Danny lifted his head up blinking." What?"

"For you to take me upstairs and knot my slick slutty hole until I can't think straight."

Danny growled again and grabbing Steve's hand, dragging him towards the stairs. Steve jerked back and Danny spun around snarling. 

"Hey," Steve said, smacking his nose with a hand. "Gently. I can't move very fast." He ran his hand over his belly and gave Danny meaningful look. "Remember?" 

Danny snorted but nodded. He took Steve's hand again this time barely tugging on it as he led them up the stairs into the bedroom. There Steve pushed ahead of him, stripping off his trunks and laid back on the bed.

The slight of Steve presented before Danny made his knees weak and his mouth dry.  "You're so beautiful," he whispered. He tugged at his shirt ripping it off as he moved slowly toward the bed. "Why'd you pick me, huh? You could've had anyone." He kicked off his shoes, climbing onto the bed as Steve got to his knees, holding his arms out to him.

"I wanted you, Danny," he said. Danny groaned shutting his eyes. This gorgeous man wanted him. He had his pick of alphas, betas, and other omegas and he wanted him.

Danny could cry. "I love you, babe," he said falling into Steve's arms burying his face in his chest.

Steve held him close, his hands stroking Danny's hair. "I love you too, Danno." He pulled back and Danny whined. Steve kissed him cutting it off. "Now are you going to fuck me?"

"Like you even need to ask," Danny said as he helped Steve onto his hands and knees. With one hand he pushed Steve's head down onto the mattress and took in the View of his exposed ass. 

"Fuck," he hissed. Steve's hole was dripping wet with slick. Danny slipped in a finger shuddering as it sank in easily. Steve moaned burying his face into the sheets. Danny added a second finger marveling at how open Steve was. 

"You're so wet." Danny thrust with his fingers a few more time, listening to Steve moan softly. It was making him dizzy and he sucked air through his teeth. "I think you're ready, don't' you?"

Steve turned his head to one side, his face flushed. "For you? Always." 

That was all Danny needed to hear. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them clean on the bedspread. He tore off his pants before taking Steve's hips in his hands. He lined himself up and pushed his cock in.

Steve gasped and whined as Danny slid inside him, both men swearing until Danny was balls deep. He stayed still, just breathing, taking in how hot and tight his mate was. 

"You good?" He breathed leaning over Steve's back.

"I'd be better if you didn't tease me," Steve said. He moved his hips to make his point. Danny smiled. He pulled back a hand, slapping Steve's ass. Steve cried out but shook his hips some more.

“You shouldn't sass me,” Danny said. He pulled out so that just the head of his cock was inside and pushed back hard and fast. Steve let out another cry and Danny slapped his ass again. He set his pace, quickly pumping his cock into Steve's ass. Ever so often he would pull back and smack Steve' ass again,  savoring the moans and wails that came from his mate.

“Oh you like that,” his hissed through his teeth. He gripped Steve's hips hard, pushing and pulling his body with his thrusts. 

Steve groaned under him, his hands balling up into the sheets. 

“I didn't fucking hear you,” Danny shouted, smacking Steve already reddened backside.

“I ─ I like it,” Steve cried out.

Danny grinned, slapping Steve ass again. “Yeah, you do,” He growled under his breath as he continued to fuck his mate. “You fucking love it, you baby breeding bitch.” 

Steve let out a long wanton moan that sent shivers down Danny's spine. The grin on his face was wicked.

“That's right. I know what you like. My little knot hungry whore,” he panted between thrusts. “You want my knot so badly. Want me to breed you, don't you?”

“Yes. Oh god yes, Danny please...”

Danny's head swam. He looked down at Steve and bit his lip. All this was his and he couldn't believe it. This gorgeous man who knew a dozen way to kill another with just his hands had laid down for him. Danny swore under his breath,  slapping Steve ass again and again. 

“That's right. You tell your Danno how much you love getting fucked. Tell me, Steven. I wanna hear it out of your own mouth how big of a slut you are.”

“Oh god Danny,” Steve whined and Danny slapped his ass again. “Yes! Oh fuck yes. I love it. God, I'm such slut, Danny.”

Danny grinned. “That's right baby. You're a filthy knot slut, but only for me, right?” 

Steve babbled something unintelligible into the mattress and Danny reached over Steve's back, tangling his fingers into the man's hair. He gave it a hard tug, baring his teeth. 

“Isn't' that right Steven,” he yelled.

Steve cried out as he arched his back. “Yes, Danny! Oh, Fuck. Only for you. All for you.”

Danny let go of Steve's hair, running his hand over Steve's back. “That's right,” he breathed. “My little whore.” His knot was starting to swell. He pushed himself in as deep as he could, leaning forward. 

Reaching under Steve, he caressed his mate's swollen stomach rocking his hips. “Hmmm, all mine,” he moaned. He continued rolling his hips until he came. 

Steve let out another long and loud moan as Danny's cock twitched inside him, filling him with come. Danny nuzzled his lower back and with one last move of his hips, he carefully rolled them both over on their sides.

His arms wrapped around Steve, who was shaking with need. He kissed the back of his neck as he took Steve's cock in his fist, milking it fast. “Alright, babe. Now I want you be a really good whore and come for me, ok? Can you do that? Come for your Danno?”

Steve nodded, whining before squeezing his eyes shut. In Danny's arms, his body jerked as semen shot from his cock. Danny worked him through his orgasm, smiling as jizz spread over his hand. He let go,  bring his come covered fingers to Steve’s face. 

“Good boy. Now clean up your mess,” he prompted.

Opening his eyes part way, Steve lapped his tongue around Danny's hand. He thoroughly licked each finger clean, panting and moaning as he did. When done, he licked his lips clean. Danny sighed at the sight holding Steve and kissing his hair. 

“I love you so much,” Danny muttered.

Steve hummed happily as he snuggled closer. “I love you too, Danny.” He closed his eyes with a sigh and in few short minutes started to snore softly. Danny huffed, smiling as he stroked Steve's hair. He shifted as best he could, getting more comfortable, careful not to pull on his knot. He laid a hand on Steve's belly and yawned.

Most days he couldn't believe that Steve had mated with him and he never lost the giddy wonder that filled him every time he looked at his mate. The man could be infuriating even at the best of times, but even so, he was perfect and Danny thanked god that they had found one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to drop by [my Tumblr](http://ivycross.tumblr.com) if you wanna say hi or whatever.


End file.
